


Kissing You

by senaxeth



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth
Summary: What shall Tsuna do when he knew (which he learned much much later), that he is a half incubus?Kiss his friends of course!
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been rotting on my lappie since forever. I have only 1st and 2nd pairing done but I wanted for it to be ALL27. 
> 
> I'll leave it completed for now and add the pairing's tag if ever this story will be updated. But I won't get my hopes up. 
> 
> When I wrote this, I was inspired by the other works related to incubus thingy on the fandom so I wanted to give it a try as well. 
> 
> 💙💙💙💙

‘What’s this feeling?’ Tsuna thought as he walks to his school. Feeling sluggish and with no energy left. Tsuna wondered what he did last night that got him so tired he can’t even walk properly. 

Every time he took a step, his surroundings seems to go upside down or spinning around. Pushing himself to the gates of Namimori middle, he wished his best friends were there to help him. He remembered them saying yesterday after school that they won’t be able to walk him to school and to his home for a week. 

“It’s okay. I’m going to be lonely but I’m sure I can handle myself.” Tsuna said to assure them but Hayato immediately bows his head and apologizes profusely that he barely understands their excuses in his ramblings. Apparently it is because Hayato said he has some issues to settle that would take a week and Takeshi has a baseball practice before and after school for the whole week.

Hearing the warning bell rings, he was disturbed from his musings and almost got hit by a tonfa to the head if it weren’t for his hyper intuition. He staggered as he ducked the oncoming attack and wasn’t prepared for another swing. The usual pain he received to his stomach whenever they spar seems to have doubled. 

He fell to the ground and clutched his abdomen in an act to soothe it. His headache and weak body can’t handle any more pain and with a hit to his stomach, he started to scream. The last thing he remembered was feeling like his insides was being ripped apart.

The first thing he noticed when came back to consciousness were the voices of his guardians. He noticed that all of them are gathered inside the room and even Reborn is nearby. He does not know how he could tell they are all in the room with his eyes still closed; he just felt their presence suddenly got stronger. 

This made his insides hot for some reason as if wanting Tsuna to remember the pain he felt earlier in the morning. This made Tsuna made a noise of hurt. “Ah” Tsuna clutched his abdomen in an act to soothe the pain inside. 

His sun, storm, and rain guardians were at his side the moment they heard Tsuna while his cloud and mist guardians were leaning on opposite walls, waiting for the commotion to die out. Reborn, still in hiding somewhere, is waiting for something to happen before he went to his student’s side.

Hayato is leaning in front of Tsuna’s face, asking if his Tenth is feeling okay or if he should punish the one at fault for making his precious Tenth in pain, practically shouting in Tsuna’s face. 

This caused Tsuna’s eyes to finally open and stare at his guardian in a pleading look. Hayato’s shouting is making his head hurt as well. Tsuna couldn’t tell his best friend to ‘Shut the hell up!’ even if he wanted to so he only did what he could do at the moment. 

Since Hayato’s face is near, he decided to lean forward and removed his left hand on his stomach to grip Hayato’s hair at the back of his head so hard he saw his friend winced and pushed his storm’s head to meet his awaiting forehead, wanting to headbutt one of his best friend. He closed his eyes to ease the upcoming pain. 

All eyes were wide open when they saw what was happening; even Kyouya’s and Mukuro’s previously closed eyes opened in curiosity and widened a fraction by what they saw. 

Tsuna was gripping Hayato at the back of his head, and because of the tight grip, his head leaned back a little in shock and when Tsuna pushed his forehead to meet Hayato’s ones, expecting to feel the upcoming pain, instead he felt soft slightly dry object crushed with his lips. Everybody went still; they don’t know what to react. 

When Tsuna opened his eyes slowly he saw Hayato’s face so close and realized with horror what he has done, his face paling with this thought. Hayato’s eyes were wide but there is a glint in his eyes that Tsuna can’t explain. Tsuna hoped his storm guardian wouldn’t get mad at him. 

He opened his mouth to spout apologies and excuses only for Hayato to mirror him and insert his tongue inside his boss’s mouth. He moved his head to accommodate Tsuna’s position and started to suck on Tsuna’s tongue. 

Tsuna moaned in mixed confusion and agreement to Hayato’s actions and started to shyly kiss his friend’s lips as well. Tsuna barely took notice that the pain in his stomach is gone now. After kissing and sucking each other off, they parted, only their saliva connecting them until it became thinner and was cut off. They stared into each other’s eyes, panting and blush was almost permanently painted onto their faces. 

The first one to react after their make out session was Takeshi. “Uhh…” Yamamoto started. “…that was cute?” He finished. And as if the sentence was the signal to war, all hell breaks loose.


End file.
